


Company For The Dead (A Nick Clark Poem.)

by Kaylercool



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Company For The Dead, FTWD, Nicholas Clark - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Walkers, dead, fear the walking dead, nick clark - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylercool/pseuds/Kaylercool
Summary: A world where the dead walkIt’s not that different, what I see.“I’ve been living this for a long timeNow, everyone’s catching up with me.”





	Company For The Dead (A Nick Clark Poem.)

**Company For The Dead**

 

A world where the dead walk.  
It’s not that different, what I see.  
“I’ve been living this for a long time.  
Now, everyone’s catching up with me.”  
  
  
I’ve been living like this  
Since before the end came.  
I’ve always been a disgrace;  
And yes, I do feel shame.  
  
  
Even before his demise  
I think I felt empty inside.  
Somewhere within my heart,  
Just please, let me hide.  
  
  
A space that needed to be filled.  
I felt lost, abandoned, and empty.  
That’s when I turned to drugs.  
Then I knew, no one’d accept me.  
  
  
I always try to run away;  
And yet she begs me to stay.  
Why does she even care?  
“I’m just a burden,” I’d say.  
  
  
Back before the world fell  
They expected a call every day.  
A call informing them I died.  
Honestly, it’d be easier that way.  
  
  
They tell me I’m lucky to be alive.  
They tell me I could have died.  
“Should have, could have, would have,”  
I blatantly laughed, then I sighed.  
  
  
I always wander off on my own,  
Returning with blood framing my form.  
They always question my sanity,  
But for me it’s just the norm.  
  
  
Regardless of if it works or not,  
It’s not a safe technique to use.  
But that doesn’t matter to me,  
Because I have nothing to lose.  
  
  
It’s like I lost everything  
Before I had it in the first place.  
I don’t think I’ve ever been happy,  
So why do I even occupy this space?  
  
  
Everyone that I cared for  
Either died or left me.  
Is this my punishment  
For acting so selfishly?  
  
  
After all I’ve done in the past,  
I deserve to suffer on my own.  
I approach the walkers ahead.  
As I walk, I let out a groan.  
  
  
I struggle to keep my focus;  
I hear screams in my head.  
I know this is what I deserve,  
Being company for the dead.


End file.
